Forum:New Wiki theme
Since the much anticipated arrival of Medal of Honor: Warfighter next week, i was opting to ask the community on their opinions if you guys would like a new theme. I have gone around asking editors that have used or seen this wikia once and almost all of them prefer the new theme i have made momentarily. I have already tested using a new theme, which can be seen here. I am also nearly completed with a new wikia watermark (AKA Wiki logo), which can be seen from any page via the top left, Now, our only active Bureaucrat, YuriKaslov has brought up some points, such as how the current theme represents the vast history of the Medal of Honor series. So i come here to ask you, the few active members of the community, to vote on whether you would like a new theme. Qw3rty! (talk) 00:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Would you like a new theme? Such as the one i've made a set up for or something similar with slight modifications? Yes No Discussion I still think it's sacrilege to not represent the rest of the games. There's now what, 15 main installments to this series? And let's not forget the many spinoffs. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes i understand that point, which is very important. This wikia has a long history, which is hardly touched on, but rather than remembering the older games from a background, we should try our best to improve the quality of the pages for their respective games, which i myself will help work on eventually. Qw3rty! (talk) 01:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'd also like to note that it should be necesary as a wiki that is growing in size for the time being to let people vote for what they want. Whether it be a new change or keeping the same background. Qw3rty! (talk) 19:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I hate to be the cynic, but, at the risk of sounding bitter, in my experience (having been around for a couple years now), this wiki's chance of seeing permanent growth seems pretty damn slim. We get a boost of like 5 - 25 users for a couple months post-release and then it's back to inactivity again. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Well why not compromise? Keep the new theme for a couple months while the wiki has its periodic growth then return to a modified version of the current theme with Warfighter added to the left along with the 2010 theme. Qw3rty! (talk) 22:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's nice to welcome the release of a new game with an appropriate theme. --Callofduty4 (talk) 02:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) And as the day comes to a close, with 9 votes to 0, with the support of 2 admins, 1 staff member, and several members of the community, plus several peoples opinions who were not counted, the Wiki theme will be changed. Further discussion for the theme after the activity from Warfighter has diminished shall continue. Qw3rty! (talk) 02:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC)